Peptide B27PD (Optiquel) as Corticosteroid-Sparing Therapy for Chronic Non-Infectious Autoimmune Uveitis (BOOTS) Clinical Protocol support contract designed to attain extramural support for developing, designing, interpreting, and evaluating clinical trials, epidemiologic and natural history studies. In addition, it will provide for outcomes research involving eye diseases and visual disorders and some preclinical studies. The focus shall be on the design of studies and the collection, analysis, and interpretation of data emanating from these studies, as well as support, and monitoring patient safety and follow-up. Contractor shall also provide analytical and data management support, as described in the work statement, for specified clinical research data bases, cost-effectiveness and economic analyses, quality of life assessment and outcomes research. This will include, but not be limited to, the following areas: analysis of Medicare and other health care databases;evaluation of existing NEI databases such as, centralized NEI Intramural Research database, the Eye Disease Case Control Study, Early Treatment Diabetic Retinopathy Study, Framingham Eye Study, and intramural AIDS and uveitis databases. Objective of Clinical Protocol: - Uveitis is a serious inflammatory condition in which the body's immune system attacks parts of the eye, often causing vision loss. Uveitis treatments involve various drugs that suppress the immune system, but these medicines sometimes do not work or may cause serious side effects. Researchers are interested in developing new treatments for uveitis that are more effective and have fewer side effects. - Optiquel(Trademark) is a natural product. It is an experimental medication being tested for its effectiveness again uveitis. It contains B27PD, a small protein fragment, which is similar to proteins in the parts of the eye being attacked by the immune system. Taking B27PD by mouth may induce oral tolerance, in which the immune system is taught to recognize and not attack normal parts of the human body. Objectives: - To evaluate the safety and effectiveness of B27PD (Optiquel(Trademark)) as a treatment for uveitis.